Take My Crown
by Scythe-chan
Summary: They have been together for so long, wearing their crowns proudly, sitting comfortably on their thrones and observing the little ones of the small country who could never thwart their relationship, often doing things with their fingers intertwined. It was only when Akashi released a sad, half-hearted smile that Tetsuko realised that they had to change. Oneshot, AkaFemKuro.


**Author's Note: Exams are going smoothly, but I decided to take a break by writing up a short AkaFemKuro oneshot. It, however, may continue if I get my ass to it or be prompted by someone, I guess. uwu**

**Oneshot: Take My Crown**

**Pairing: Akashi x female Kuroko**

**Summary: They have been together for so long, wearing their crowns proudly, sitting comfortably on their thrones and observing the little ones of the small country who could never thwart their relationship, often doing things with their fingers intertwined. It was only when Akashi released a sad, half-hearted smile that Tetsuko realised that they had to move on.**

* * *

Do you remember?

Do you remember the day you turned seven and wished upon a shooting star, Tetsuko?

With the crumpled paper crown of a blue hue, a fistful of marbles we saw on the sand and the fake ornaments you see everyday in a toy shop, though you found them in a garbage bin, I clearly remember you clutching onto them for dear life.

Your eyes shut.

Your eyebrows arched in concentration.

At that point of time, the excellent foresight you always complimented me for disappeared into thin air.

At that point of time...

At that point of time, maybe, I had absolutely no idea what you were wishing for.

Perhaps, you were wishing for wads of cash? I'm sure being an orphan and following me around, a fellow orphan and delinquent myself, was troublesome and difficult.

Maybe, you were wishing for better clothing compared to the rags you were donning?

A better home? Some education?

To want to go back time to stop your parents from going to that bar?

" What are you wishing for? " I say, after your eyelids decided to give consent and let your beautiful, mesmerising blue orbs appear again. Those blue eyes always seemed like an endless pit.

I don't like mincing words, and you're aware of it.

As I play with my own paper crown, which was well-made in contrast to your clumsily-done one, which had many rips and dirt as supposed decoration, which you claimed, you look at me with an intense gaze.

Who am I fooling? Your gaze always seemed like it would give tons of pressure to any victim it encounters.

Innocently, you took my red crown and parted your dry lips. Your lips closed again and its corners turned upwards. Your clumsy hands fumble with the paper crown and causes creases on it. I frowned.

" Akashi-kun, I wish for.., " you begin and placed the red crown on my head. It fitted perfectly, which was miraculous. I never measured my head's circumference, as we two had no ruler. The ruler did not appear to be a daily occurence whenever we visited the garbage bins.

I nodded as a means to urge you to go on. I stared at you as you try to make a sentence. I hope my eyes did not seem extremely slanted back then, they say kids with slanted eyes isn't very good-looking in the town.

" Akashi-kun, I wish for you.., " you boldly held my hand and continued speaking, a hint of embarassment nowhere in sight.

As expected of you, Tetsuko, as expected of you.

" I wish for you to be successful and be the best king everyone would bow down to, and I will also follow you and be a great assistant. "

This time, your smile becomes wider.

This time, my eyes widened, filled with surprise.

This time, I nodded.

And I'm sure you noticed it too.

I'm convinced you noticed how I slowly intertwined my fingers with yours as a reply.

With a flick of the wrist, the seven-year old me puts the blue crown on your head.

" I promise, Tetsuko. I'll be the best king everyone would bow down to, and also turn your paper crown to something better. A crown of genuine sapphires and blue topaz. "

And a lovely white gown would you be enrobed in.

With fine jewelry even the people of the royal class would admire, made by the best jewel maker of the whole world.

If that is not enough, I'll hire painters or sculptors and let the people of the future generations remember you by.

You were surprised and chuckled softly.

Once again came your usual string of compliments, telling me that it was the first time you have ever heard of the word " sapphires " and " blue topaz ".

I'll teach you what are those one day, after I find a usable pen and blank sheet of paper.

* * *

Akashi-kun.

Do you like how the country is progressing? Though it may be small, I think our trade is going on very well.

Isn't it surprising when you think back? We were seven-years old, and here we are, nineteen. The piece of land we had our civilisation live on has now become a better place thanks to your cleverness and some of the elders' assistance.

With such a powerful army, technological advancements and more, I'm not surprised how our small country steadily rose up the ranks.

What I am more surprised about was the announcement you made after having established a royalty system, which strangely, only consisted of the King, the Queen and our best general. Surely, you could have added the Consort or something? I am not sure of such things myself.

You told me confidently nothing wrong would happen though.

But, why did you assign me as the Queen?

As stated, I wanted to be a good assistant to you, but it appears you interpreted it wrongly.

Don't you see the line of suitors you have from all the way to the West? I must admit, I see a lot of beauties there. I feel extremely sympathetic to those who were forced by their fathers though. Akashi-kun, you're good-looking, and to miss the opportunity to get a better Queen is abominable.

Nevertheless, I'm glad to see the country we have raised for years is moving smoothly.

As we wear our crowns proudly, sitting comfortably on our thrones and observing our people, I sometimes reach out for your hand.

I am grateful you accepted the selfish request of mine every time it happened.

As I sit down to paint despite not being extremely good at it, I realise I ran out of red more often.

As I paint, I absentmindedly think of our memories we shared together.

As I paint, my mind randomly picks out words from my limited vocabulary to describe you as the paintbrush gently brushes over the canvas, producing a rich, mad red colour.

An unpredictable red with all the traits of maybe a divine God.

That is usually what comes up to mind whenever I describe you.

As of late, though, you have been distracted lately. And when I found out the truth, I was devastated.

I came up to you hastily and reached for your hand again.

You turned around slowly and accepted the contact with a sad smile.

Do you know how much it hurts to see you smile like this?

It was almost as if you were already _bored_ of it.

Aah.

I guess I know how you feel as well.

Being a _**real**_ King is difficult, huh? It must be tiring.

Even I want to go back to the childhood days, with my marbles and my fake ornaments.

And the crowns, safely tucked away in one of the drawers.

" Take my crown, " You say smoothly, in a velvety voice while crossing your arms, the heavy Japanese garments obstructing the way the posture should be, however. I took a quick glance at the heavy crown intricately decorated with the best rubies people can never find hard enough.

Your expression was unreadable as I cautiously pulled open the drawer and handed it to you.

My eyes widened at the red pieces of paper falling onto the floor before me after five seconds.

You looked solemn, but I may have looked alarmed.

It was as if, you were trying to slap yourself into reality and to sever ties with the play pretend days we had then.

No.

No.

_No._

_**No.**_

Why are you doing this?

You smile weakly again.

And with the sleeves of the kimono I sigh and cover my face with it.

In front of the Emperor, the unpredictable red, the divine, I shed tears.

_**In front of the Empress, the gentle blue, the angel, I said farewell.**_


End file.
